


Do you Love me any Less?

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Mess, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Post-Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), Sad Oma Kokichi, Trans Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A sweet Oumota oneshot where Kokichi is trans and Kaito comforts him :)Set in a post killing game universe where it was all VR and they’re currently in highschool to get the education they missed while in the killing game(Note: Me and Hydrauli_x don't want to offend anybody so just for a little disclaimer trans Kokichi isn't a head canon of ours and this is just a fun AU we wanted to write in to expand the works in that tag and so we could write something that some people can't find much of! We really enjoyed writing this oneshot!)
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Do you Love me any Less?

**Author's Note:**

> Note (even if it was in the summary too): Me and Hydrauli_x don't want to offend anybody so just for a little note: trans Kokichi isn't a head canon of ours and this is just a fun AU we wanted to write in to expand the works in that tag and so we could write something that some people can't find much of! We really enjoyed writing this oneshot! Also for those who dislike Oumota I'm sorry :( )
> 
> ^ Yep! - Hydrauli_x
> 
> Btw thank you Hydrauli_x for helping me write this and thank you for editing the whole thing
> 
> No problem :) - Hydrauli_x
> 
> (Hydrauli_x also writes DRV3 fan fiction of her own so check her stuff out if you like!)
> 
> Aww, thanks for the plug :) - Hydrauli_x

Kokichi Ouma, a trickster, and a liar, disliked by nearly everyone.. was feeling dysphoria. It was the beginning of the week, he didn't want to deal with it, he didn't want ~~her~~ his few friends to deal with his dysphoria, and he didn't want his boyfriend to deal with it either. It took him so long to accept ~~her~~ _ **himself,** _and it was all becoming undone. ~~She~~ he stared at himself in the mirror of his dorm bathroom, ~~she~~ he cried as he stared at ~~herself~~ himself in the mirror, he hated it. He hated himself, he hated his features, he hated everything. He wanted to be different. He hated being ~~herself~~ himself.. He slumped down onto the cold tile of the bathroom floor, he felt sick, sick of himself, sick of it all.. He curled up into a ball as he sobbed his heart out.

He needed support, he didn't want to admit it, but he needed a shoulder to cry on. He needed **somebody**. ~~she~~ he needed **anybody**. The Ultimate Supreme Leader, needing _support?_ of all things. Kokichi tried to deny it but ~~she~~ he only knew one person to text.. He had to text Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut, and also ~~her~~ his boyfriend. Kokichi slowly reached for **her** phone, which was still on the counter of the sink. **Her** boyfriend never knew **her** secret, what would he think of **her** would he think of **her** any less? Would he even love **her** anymore?! Kokichi cried harder as he reached for his phone, the feeling of hate and dysphoria slowly creeping up from behind him as he felt as if it was all closing in. Closing in like **the press**. He cried harder as he frantically put in his password, tears blurring his vision as he opened his messages.

Space Idiot (in a good way) <3 💫💜

Yesterday, 12:30 AM

 _Space Idiot (in a_ _good way) <3 💫💜:_

_Is water boneless ice?_

_You:_

_I call you space idiot for good reasons_

_this is one of those reasons_

_Space Idiot (in a good way) 💫💜:_

_Hey! I’m not an idiot!_

_You:_

_I mean it in both a good and bad way, plus I love you so that’s what counts._

Don’t make me take that back

_Space Idiot (in a good way)💫💜:_

_I Love you too_

Today, 8:43 PM

_You:_

_can you come over to my dorm please I need comfort_

Kokichi waited for him to reply, he really needed support right now, he hoped Kaito would respond..

_Space Idiot (in a good way) <3 💫💜:_

_Coming over! The luminary of the stars will come to your aid to make sure you’re okay!_

_Read 8:45 PM_

Kokichi slightly smiled for a second, but soon, dysphoria struck once more.. he dropped his phone as he curled up once more. Dysphoria was a bitch.. Kokichi put his head in his hands, his dilated pupils and ~~her~~ racing heart not helping the situation at all as ~~**she**~~ sobbed waterfalls. Soon, the door tohis door opened, and the sounds of footsteps got louder and louder until he heard the door to ~~her~~ bathroom open, and the familiar footsteps of his boyfriend..

"Kokichi?!" Kaito said worriedly, tapping Kokichi on the shoulder as he tried to catch his attention. "Kokichi?! Answer me.." Kaito said as he looked at the small, frail, curled up form of his boyfriend. Kaito crouched down and slowly took Kokichi's hands off of his head and turned his face to look at him. "Kokichi, look at me.." Kaito said as he stared into the hurt eyes of his boyfriend, his tears making contact with Kaito's hands. "Kaito.." Kokichi muttered softly as he stared into ~~her~~ his boyfriend's eyes. Kokichi slowly moved towards the loving embrace of his boyfriend, burying ~~her~~ face in his shoulder as he hugged him tight as he sobbed, his boyfriend hugging him back lovingly as he gently rubbed his back. Kokichi soon calmed down, Kaito carried him over to his bed and setting him down. "What happened..?" Kaito asked as he stared at his boyfriend's glassy, glazed eyes. "I.. have something to tell you." Kokichi said softly as he looked down, cheeks flushing slightly, which meant he was about to cry or he was embarrassed. "What is it?.." Kaito asked. "I'm.. trans." Kokichi said as he closed his eyes as if something horrible was going to happen. "Eh?" Kaito said, confused. "You idiot.. I really have to explain?" Kokichi sighed. "Hey! I'm not an idiot! And please do explain.." Kaito said as he rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I'm.. actually a girl, I was one since birth.. But I didn't feel like myself, I didn't feel like me, I felt like it was..wrong.. so.. I.. changed my name, changed my gender identity..changed my appearance bought a binder, and became who I wanted to be, a boy." Kokichi said as he looked at Kaito (I actually had Hydrauli_x write that because she’s trans herself and I didn't want to interpret it wrong, but this is from her personal experience so it may be incorrect to some people). "Really?" Kaito asked. "D-Do you still.. love me? Even if I'm a girl..?..

 **..Do you love me any less now?..** " Kokichi said, tears pricking his eyes. Kaito pulled him into another hug. "I will **always** love you, Kokichi. You don't mean any less to me than you do now. You are my boyfriend, and I love you, so, so, so.. much. No matter how many times you ask the answer will always be that I will always, and I mean always love you." Kaito said, Kokichi slowly hugging him back as he cried once more, but out of joy. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes in actuality.   
It felt so.. nice to be cradled in the other’s loving embrace..

Kokichi finally felt like himself.. he finally felt accepted. He finally felt like he belonged..

Kokichi soon grew tired, Kaito as well as they split apart from the other’s embrace.. “I’m tired..” Kokochi yawned. “I am too.. I sprinted full speed to your dorm and it really _*yawn*_ tired me out..” Kaito said tiredly. “Sorry for that.” Kokichi tiredly said. “It’s fine, Kokichi, you’re my boyfriend, I’d do anything for you..” Kaito yawned in reply. “You’re exaggerating..” Kokichi tiredly chuckled. “I’m not.. I’d literally go to the moon and back for you!” Kaito said. “You’re an astronaut, of course you would.” Kokichi said, smiling. “I- fine.. you win.” Kaito said as he sighed in defeat. “Anyway, if you’re so tired then we can just sleep in my bed, it won’t hurt.” Kokichi said nonchalantly. “H-huh?” Kaito blushed, Kokichi chuckled, he hadn’t seen Kaito do that before. “Like I said it won’t hurt.” Kokichi said. “Okay then..I trust you.” Kaito said, uncertain. They hadn’t done this before so it would be new.. They got in and Kaito held Kokichi like a child holding a teddy bear. “What’re you doing space idiot?” Kokichi said, turning slightly red. “I’m not an idiot! And you needed support so I’m going to hold you and support you.” Kaito said proudly. “Okay space idiot.” Kokichi chuckled as they drifted off to sleep, Kokichi in Kaito’s arms.


End file.
